fire and ice
by wolfs1999
Summary: An Amara/Bobby one shot collection. Fire melts ice, you're never going to make it. We might even die hating each other. I throw more fireballs up creating an outline of a heart. I'll leave the shows to him. Fire and ice, me and Bobby.
1. You won't last

Fire and ice, two things that where never supposed to come together. Fire and ice, two things that no one ever thought could mix. Me and Bobby, fire and ice. Bobby is ice; I am fire, and I can tell you that we where supposed to be together. Everyone doubts our relationship, no one thinks that we can make it. Kurt and Kitty are nice about it and they try to be optimistic, but they don't think that fire and ice can mix, so they don't think that Bobby and I can make it, but we can. I love him and he loves me, what else is there to say? Besides, if Rogue can date Remy, then why can't I date Bobby?

"Y'all know that fire melts ice, right?" Rogue asks me as I pass by her.

Fire melts ice, sure, but it's not like we use our gifts on each other when we kiss. We can make it. We love each other, that's all that matters, right? Sometimes I believe what the others say, that maybe our relationship won't last. But as soon as I see Bobby, I know that that isn't true and that even if it is true, we love each other right now. We might not live the rest of our lives loving each other, we may even die hating each other, but we love each now, and that's all that counts, right?

"Why are you dating Bobby? Isn't he a bit immature?" Roberto asks.

Bobby has matured over the years. He's become slightly more serious. Even though he still plays several pranks, he doesn't do as many. He still tries to show off a lot, too, like icing his baseball bat to make a homerun when we're playing softball with the others. Even if he is a bit immature, he's fun to be around.

"I'm sure you two will last!" Kitty says.

"Yeah, just try not to burn him," Kurt jokes.

I would never burn him, except for that one time, but that was an accident! He won't freeze me, and I won't purposely burn him.

"Hey, Amara. What are you thinking about?" Bobby asks.

"Nothing," I answer.

I never listen to them. They might all be right about us not being able to make it, but I don't care. I love him.

"I love you, Amara."

"I love you, too."

After all, what's not to love? He's nice and funny.

"I made you a present," he says, blushing.

"But I didn't get you anything!"

"I know. I wanted it to be a surprise."

He's so sweet to do this, but now I feel bad.

"I know that it probably won't last long, and everyone told me not to do it, but I just had to."

What could he have possibly gotten me?

"Close your eyes," he says and I do so. I feel him put something around my neck. "Ok, open them." I open my eyes and look down to see a beautiful necklace made out of ice. It says 'fire' and the 'I' is a little ice flame.

"Bobby, this beautiful. Thank you!" I exclaim and he just blushes and smiles. I lean over and kiss his cheek and he blushes harder.

Fire and ice, we're definitely going to make it.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution.


	2. ice sculptures and fiery accidents

I watch as Bobby makes sculptures out of ice. I smile as he makes a volcano shooting out lava made out of ice hearts. Then he makes one of heart that has 'I love you, Amara' bulking out of it.

"I love you, too, Bobby," I smile and he continues making ice sculptures for me. He makes several hearts as he smiles brightly. All of his sculptures has hearts in them and I love it. He had another girlfriend before me, she was just using him to get her ex jealous, and he never did this for her. Everyone knew that we where mutants, and he did like to use his powers to show off, but he never made a single heart sculpture for her. He's only made one for me and I know that the girl is jealous, she broke up with her boyfriend a few weeks ago and asked Bobby out. He was quick to announce to the entire school that we where dating in a very loud manner. She hasn't talked to him since.

He has done several things to show me, and any other girl that wants to ask him out, just how much he loves me. He is so sweet and does the nicest things for me. I wish that I could do things like this for him, but my powers won't allow it. Maybe I could do something amazing for him, though. Something that I can do with my powers that looks cool. I know what I can do! I smile brightly. I can't wait until I can perfect it to show it to him!

It took me a month to perfect it, and now my plan is going into action. I smile as he walks in.

"Hey, Amara," he says with a smile that I return.

"Hi, Bobby." He kisses my cheek with a blush forming on his cheeks, and probably on mine as well. I smile and get ready to show my powers off, like he did with the ice sculptures. Mine probably will not be as good as his, but it's worth a try.

"Why did you want to meet in the danger room?" He asks and I hide a smile.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it, Amara?"

This!" I exclaim as I shoot my hands up and blast fire from my fists. I throw several more fireballs into the air making an outline of a heart. I look over at him to see a look of awe on his face. I smile brightly until a fireball comes down and grazes Bobby' s shoulder.

"Oh no! Are you ok?" I ask running over to him. That wasn't part of the plan.

"I'm fine," he says, but I can tell that he's just trying to look tough.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." I grab his good arm and drag him to the infirmary, picking up Hank along the way. I wait outside as Hank treats Bobby' s burn.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Rouge says as she walks past and I sigh as the door behind me opens.

"You can go in now," Hank says.

"Thanks." I walk through both doors, Bobby didn't want me watching as Hank fixed his burn up. I walk in and see that Bobby has gauge wrapped around his arm and I wince.

"It's ok, Amara. You where just trying to give me a show. I love you," he says when he notices my wince. I stay in there talking to him until Ororo tells me it's time for bed and that it's a school night. I kiss Bobby good-night and leave. I'll leave the shows to him from now on.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution.


End file.
